Pocky
by Cielo estrellado
Summary: Dinamarca tiene solo un palito de galleta cubierto de chocolate, también conocido como Pocky y solo tiene una oportunidad para usarlo con Noruega. ¿Lo logrará? Un romance algo extraño. Fic de regalo para la querida ThousandWordByMary-senpai con mucho corazón.


**DISCLAIMER: **Hetalia y sus personajes **NO **son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz.

_Fic regalo a ThousandWordByMary por su hermoso cumpleaños, una hermosa chica que la conocí en el foro "La aldea oculta entre las hojas", lamento la tardanza querida XD. Espero que te guste…_

* * *

**POCKY**

**.:.:.:**Cielo estrellado**:.:.:.**

* * *

Pocky, unos de las golosinas más sabrosas de origen japonés, que a la primera probada quieres más y más, hasta morir explotado de comer esos palitos de galleta cubiertos de chocolates. Japón, eres un genio al producir tal golosina exquisita. Esos palitos de galleta también sirven muchas cosas, incluyendo al sentido del romance.

Dinamarca, alias «El rey del norte de Europa» tenía consigo una caja repleta de pockys, gracias que Japón le regalo una caja, la caja de color rojo aún se mantenía cerrada. La abrió con delicadeza, ahí estaba, veinte sagrados pockys. Veinte oportunidades, sin embargo, todos se veían tan sabrosos que no pudo soportar al comer uno.

— ¡Son tan deliciosos!—exclamó el asombroso ex-vikingo, disfrutando en cada masticada el sabor a chocolate. Luego de comérselo por completo, vio los diecinueve, queriendo comer otro. Se encoje los hombros—. Son diecinueve, otro no me hará daño.

Entonces se comió una, el sabor era tan exquisito que al ver los restantes no pudo contenerse más y se comió uno.

Y otro.

Otro.

Otro.

Dos más.

Y más.

Hasta que se dio cuenta que le faltaba solo uno, uno pequeño palito de galleta cubierto de galleta. Se pegó en la frente con la palma de su mano derecho. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta que se había comido diecinueve pockys? ¡Estupendo! Ahora solo tenía una oportunidad y obviamente no podía comerselo.

La miró de nuevo, sabía que estaba consciente que era su única oportunidad, pero esos palitos eran poderosos, pensaba que tenía un hechizo que hiciera que todo aquel quedara encantado por esa golosina. Gritó con desesperación, intentando no arrancarse los cabellos por ser tan torpe y de no cometer el mismo error.

—Bien—se dijo así mismo, cerrando la caja de pockys—. Voy a hacer esto y no voy a fallar. ¡No por nada soy el rey del norte de Europa!

* * *

En la sala, Noruega estaba leyendo cómodamente un libro de hechicería. Tranquilo, normal, sin ningún clase de ruido o molesta—eso igual incluye a Dinamarca—. Sin embargo, no todo es para siempre, Noruega estaba consciente de eso y lo sabía a la gran perfección que, por mucho que él quiera, todo esto iba a ser arruinado por…

— ¡Noru!

… Dinamarca.

— ¿Qué quieres?—interrogó con frialdad, aunque no se sabía mucho si era con normalidad o frialdad, ya que saber de sus sentimientos es difícil—. Estoy un poco ocupado.

Entonces Dinamarca le puso en la punta del palito en la boca de Noruega, sonrió travieso, en su punto de vista sería demasiado divertido. En cambio en el punto de vista de Noruega, es estúpido, iba a matar al danés y duro.

—Ya sabes que hacer, Noru—aclaró Dinamarca, dando entender que no se iba a rendir tan fácil. Luego el danés puso su boca en la parte atrás del palito, era ahora o nunca.

Comenzó a comérselo, pero había un problema… Noru no le seguía el juego. La vena de la sien le palpitaba a no más poner al pobre noruego; un tic le dio en el ojo y antes que sus labios llegaran a tocar con los labios de su detestable danés, lo rompió con sus dientes el palito.

Dinamarca se sorprendió, en eso Noruega decidió ir a otra parte, dejando solo a Dinamarca. Se dirigió a la puerta, se dio la media vuelta y miró como Dinamarca un poco triste, suspirando por la decepción.

Noruega parpadeó dos veces y se fue.

* * *

Dinamarca veía cualquier programa aburrido de la televisión, era el mejor programa que estaba trasmitido. Tardó varios minutos en encontrar un buen programa y obviamente lo iba a ver. Sonreía, tal vez no tuvo oportunidad con Noruega, pero eso no significaba que a la próxima iba a fallar, o se dejaba de autonombrarse «Rey del Norte de Europa».

—Oye—Una voz provenía atrás del sillón donde Dinamarca se sentaba, Dinamarca miró atrás con rapidez al reconocer la voz.

— ¿Noru? Ocurre algo.

Entonces Noruega le mostró una caja nueva de pockys, el danés sonrió y expulsó unas cuantas carcajadas. Se levantó con velocidad y fue a abrazar a su noruego.

— ¡Eres tan lindo Noru!

Noruega se sentía un poco molesto, pero luego se tranquilizó…

«Es un verdadero tonto»

…Y alzó un poco las comisuras de sus labios.

* * *

Hola, querida Mary-senpai… Intenté ser romántica, pero creo que soy un verdadero asco XD y nadie lo puede negar.

Espero que te guste, no le pude hacer muy romántico, y bueno, eso de los dos chicos es complicado ya que—a veces sin tener consciencia—cometemos el error de poner a los hombres actuar como niñas XD, y yo no quería que Noru sufriera eso…

Fue algo corto, pero lo hice con mucho corazón XD

Espero que igual a los demás les haya gustado.

Bueno, gracias por leer.

Besos y abrazos.


End file.
